The invention pertains to a method of phosphor coating a glass faceplate panel for use with flat color picture tubes.
From German Patent No. 28 04 127 there is known a method of producing a plane phosphor screen for use with flat color displays, in which the phosphors are used in a slurry containing solvents and further substances. By using solvents to prepare the phosphor slurry, only one processing step is required during the coating. However, subsequent to deposition, the solvent must be removed from the slurry. This leaves a phosphor layer having a rough surface. Also, the phosphor layer has no optimum packing density, and the solvents are explosive substances.